Me, Harry, and the handle of my broomstick
by theglitterglam
Summary: Draco's secret crush on Harry has always made playing quidditch uncomfortable... lots of cute, smutty goodness including strawberries, quidditch fantasies, all resulting in one very hot and bothered Draco. WARNING: slash DM/HP, lemon, pretty graphic.


This story was written mainly by glam...

_it has been in my head for forever and it feels nice to finally let it out... it may feel unfinished to some who wish me to go all the way with it, but i wanted to leave an air of mystery about the whole thing. If enough people want me to finish it off with another chapter, i definitly will. _

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but we do not want to hear... EWW I JUST HATE LEMONS/SLASH/HARRYDRACO, because that is all written in the summary, so if you hate any of those three things you technically shouldn't even be reading this right now...

we don't mind flames as long as they are about something worthwile and not something aforementioned.

DISCLAIMER: We really wish we owned HP, but alas we do not, and JKR has all of the credit for the amazing characters... and we thank her for letting us use them

* * *

Potter, it appeared, had undergone a major wardrobe change over the summer. Draco reflected as he pretended not to notice the way his new dragonhide jeans clung to his toned arse, and his liberal use of black contrasted with his pale skin.

It had always been a fantasy of his… Potter that was. Potter anywhere was hot, but playing quidditch against him was likely the most painful experience of Draco's life. Especially after they both chased the snitch, and Potter was soooo close. He could almost imagine that the broom handle was something entirely different, and it took everything he had to keep quiet when it rubbed against him while he was flying.

It was lucky for him that the pants on the Slytherin uniforms were black, because often times the thoughts conjured up by the intimate interaction between he, Harry, and the handle of his broomstick would drive him over the edge. Even if it didn't the intense combination of pain and pleasure usually became too much to bear and he would be forced to fly to the opposite end of the pitch from Harr… Potter, and seek his own completion.

Draco found himself growing hard at the mere thought, and ripped himself back to the present, which admittedly did not help his situation much. As he immediately had to focus on not staring at Ha… Potter's bum as he seemed to float across the hall and sit directly facing Draco at the opposite end… _Of course, just bloody brilliant._ Draco could already tell that this was going to be a long opening meal.

Potter picked up a strawberry absently while he listened to Granger yammer on about something she read no doubt. Draco's mind began to go into overdrive as one pale, thin finger began to circle the tip of the fruit. It was almost as if Potter _knew_ what he was doing to Draco's imagination as he slowly slid the berry into his mouth. By this time Draco's hand was in his lap, putting delicious pressure on the boner he now sported.

The Slytherins had always sat farther apart from each other than most houses, and Draco was sure that his problem would go unnoticed by his classmates. This was not the first time Potter had inadvertently given Draco a raging hard on during mealtime after all, but he also knew that he couldn't risk doing anything more than the tiny bit of friction he received by unobtrusively pressing his hand a little more firmly into his lap. This act would not bring him completion, Draco knew this for a fact, and the welcoming feast was a long, _hard_, and painful ordeal for the blonde.

Ha… Potter, seeming to tease him mercilessly with his hands and mouth, made Draco long to know what it would be like of be one of Potter's strawberries.

By some miracle, he managed to slip from the hall without anyone noticing his tented trousers, and as soon as he was out of sight of anyone he began to undo the button and zipper of his pants. He had passed the point of pain long ago, and his tight pants had left little room for his straining erection. He managed to free himself with some difficulty, and let out a low moan at the feel of the cool air of the dungeons caressing his heated flesh through his briefs.

He began to work his hand along his length, pretending that it was potter's hand instead of his own. He tried to make it last, but he had been painfully hard for the last hour, and his hand sped up of its own accord as he finally neared completion. He came hard, spurting white jets of liquid all over the inside of his underwear, and nearly screaming Harry's name as he came undone. His eyes slammed shut and he sank to the ground, panting with exertion.

Subsequently, he didn't notice the emerald eyes watching him until someone pressed their lips against his. Draco's eyes flew open, and he stared in shock at Harry as he began to lick a path to Draco's ear. He let out a throaty gasp when Harry's warm mouth sucked in his earlobe, and began to play with it using his teeth. His body responded immediately to the action, and he found himself pressed up against the wall, hands unable to move. His pants were still unzipped, though earlier he had not been in the state of mind to strip himself completely and his briefs clung to his re-hardened cock, sticking to him with his own cum.

He watched as Harry slowly undid the button of his cloak, and pulled the shirt up over his head, running his hands along his own toned body. He moaned loudly and realized that he was, if possible, harder than he had been earlier. Harry then slid Draco's shirt off and began to lick his way down the blonde's chest, pausing to suck on one of his hard nipples.

Draco moaned and bucked wildly searching for some kind of friction, but there was none to be had. Harry was off to the side of him, grinding mischievously into the side of Draco's hip. Draco immediately attempted to take matters into his own hand, but found himself unable to remove his arms from where Harry had them pinned against the wall above his head.

He was harder than he had ever been in living memory and Harry's mouth was running all over his body, paying special attention to his collarbone and nipples. Harry released his hands, but Draco found that he had lost all basic motor control under his ministrations.

Harry's lithe hands had begun to explore Draco's sculpted chest, and they ventured lower to run along the inside of his waistband and the inner parts of his thighs, failing to touch him where he needed it most.

Suddenly, when Draco thought he would cum at the mere sensation of Harry's hard cock grinding circles in his leg, he found his hands free, and before either knew what was happening, Draco had tackled Harry to the floor. He pounded their erections together mercilessly, making Harry let out a snakelike hiss of appreciation. The feel of Harry's jean clad dick rubbing along his own throbbing length was too much for Draco's already over stimulated body to take. He came, screaming Harry's name this time, just as he felt Harry's balls tighten against his skin, and the boy beneath him let a long hissing "Draco" slide from between his lips as he too succumbed to the need for release.

* * *

We hope you liked it, and we hope you will continue to read more of our work in the future!

_i apologize to those of you that may feel that it is unfinished, if you want me to add another chapter then i certainly will._

WITH ALL OUR LOVE (PLEASE REVIEW) ~Glitter and Glam


End file.
